A Viking's Need
by Mirlin
Summary: A DenSu dating Sims I wrote for a friend.. 4 different endings.. After being at sea for days Denmark build up a lot of sexual frustration that he wants to reduce through Sweden's body.. DenSu Smut
1. Ending 1: Denmark Leaving

These fictions all start the same and end differently..

why?

this is officially a DenSu dating sims that I wrote for a friend her's birthday.. I had no idea how I wanted to end the fiction and because of that wrote 4 different endings.. she had to choose between an few action that Denmark had to do.. her choices brought her to one of the 4 endings..

Because I can't do anything with flash I decided just to copy past the parts behind each other and post them as one shots..

**Ending 1:** Denmark leaving  
><strong>Ending 2:<strong> Sweden leaving  
><strong>Ending 3:<strong> Handjob  
><strong>Ending 4:<strong> All the way

I made one huge mistake when I wrote this.. viking ships do not have private rooms.. they look more like giant long boats.. please ignore the mistake..

also I do now write Sweden with an accent.. I believe that Sweden does speak the words fully, the thing is that his accent/mumbling is the cause that letters are swallowed away..

* * *

><p><strong>A Viking's needs <strong>  
><strong>Ending 1<strong>

"Berwald Oxenstierna. 11th of August." Mathias read on top of the page. His eyes slid over the words written in the journal that lay on top of Berwald's desk.

He knew it wasn't very polite to read someone else's journal, but he was a Viking, rules and politeness were words that didn't exist in his vocabulary. Besides, a journal that lay open on top of a desk would make anyone curious, wouldn't it?

The Dane's eyes scanned the pages while he blistered through the journal. He wasn't reading it. Berwald's handwriting was too small and delicate to his liking, what made reading it annoying. Instead he just search for words that might take his interests, at least enough to make him want to read it.

'Moron' was one of these interesting words. It was written quite a lot within the journal as a substitute for a name, though the name itself was never written down anywhere.

Mathias had to think about it for a while. The only ones on the ship that were important enough to write about were Lucas, Berwald and the Dane himself.

Not even thinking that Berwald could have meant him, he automatically thought the Swede called Lucas a moron. Lucas had his arrogance, but calling him a moron was a bit to much, at least that was what Mathias thought.

"Don't read someone else's journal." A low growling voice spoke behind Mathias. The words were partly hidden behind a mumble and some letters were swallowed away in the man's accent.

The Dane recognised the voice right away and turned around to meet with the Swedish blue eyes.

"It's not very nice of you to call Lucas a moron." The Dane said with a cheerful smirk. He wasn't denying his actions nor was he ashamed of them.

Berwald stared at the Dane with an expression that would scare most people away, yet it did not affect Mathias. Living around both Berwald and Lucas, who could only blank stare or death glare, turned him immune. Besides, the Dane's positive nature made him blind for the negativity of other's, including their negative emotions.

"Lucas isn't the moron." Berwald said. He walked towards his desk and grabbed his journal, took the journal to his bookcase on the left and put it back between two thick books.

"Why you're here?" The Swede asked before turning back to the Dane.

Mathias smirked cheerful when Berwald asked him the question he was waiting for. "It had been days since we last saw land…" He started. "…and there will be more before we are back home." The Dane had a playful twinkling in his eyes, while he searched for eye contact with the Swede. "There are no woman on board and…"

Berwald cut the Dane off quickly. "Not interested." He said and walked back to his bookcase, grabbing a different book out of it.

Mathias blinked at Berwald in silence. He hadn't thought that the Swede could have refused.

The Dane took a step in the Swede's direction, grabbed the male's upper arms and brought their lips closer. "You're a male too. I'm sure you have urges." While he spoke their lips brushed lightly against each other.

Berwald pushed the Dane away from him. "I said no." He said and took a few steps away from the Dane.

Mathias looked at Berwald for a while, seeing that the Swede meant it. "You're no fun." The Dane said and turned around. Hopefully he had more luck with Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

Read the other endings as well~ 3


	2. Ending 2: Sweden Leaving

**A viking's Needs  
>Ending 2<strong>

"Berwald Oxenstierna. 11th of August." Mathias read on top of the page. His eyes slid over the words written in the journal that lay on top of Berwald's desk.

He knew it wasn't very polite to read someone else's journal, but he was a Viking, rules and politeness were words that didn't exist in his vocabulary. Besides, a journal that lay open on top of a desk would make anyone curious, wouldn't it?

The Dane's eyes scanned the pages while he blistered through the journal. He wasn't reading it. Berwald's handwriting was too small and delicate to his liking, what made reading it annoying. Instead he just search for words that might take his interests, at least enough to make him want to read it.

'Moron' was one of these interesting words. It was written quite a lot within the journal as a substitute for a name, though the name itself was never written down anywhere.

Mathias had to think about it for a while. The only ones on the ship that were important enough to write about were Lucas, Berwald and the Dane himself.

Not even thinking that Berwald could have meant him, he automatically thought the Swede called Lucas a moron. Lucas had his arrogance, but calling him a moron was a bit to much, at least that was what Mathias thought.

"Don't read someone else's journal." A low growling voice spoke behind Mathias. The words were partly hidden behind a mumble and some letters were swallowed away in the man's accent.

The Dane recognised the voice right away and turned around to meet with the Swedish blue eyes.

"It's not very nice of you to call Lucas a moron." The Dane said with a cheerful smirk. He wasn't denying his actions nor was he ashamed of them.

Berwald stared at the Dane with an expression that would scare most people away, yet it did not affect Mathias. Living around both Berwald and Lucas, who could only blank stare or death glare, turned him immune. Besides, the Dane's positive nature made him blind for the negativity of other's, including their negative emotions.

"Lucas isn't the moron." Berwald said. He walked towards his desk and grabbed his journal, took the journal to his bookcase on the left and put it back between two thick books.

"Why you're here?" The Swede asked before turning back to the Dane.

Mathias smirked cheerful when Berwald asked him the question he was waiting for. "It had been days since we last saw land…" He started. "…and there will be more before we are back home." The Dane had a playful twinkling in his eyes, while he searched for eye contact with the Swede. "There are no woman on board and…"

Berwald cut the Dane off quickly. "Not interested." He said and walked back to his bookcase, grabbing a different book out of it.

Mathias blinked at Berwald in silence. He hadn't thought that the Swede could have refused.

The Dane took a step in the Swede's direction, grabbed the male's upper arms and brought their lips closer. "You're a male too. I'm sure you have urges." While he spoke their lips brushed lightly against each other.

Berwald pushed Mathias away from him. "I said no." He said and took a few steps away from the Dane.

Mathias grabbed the Swede's wrist and pulled him close again. "Don't tell me you don't have cravings." He whispered in the Swede's ear. "Because I won't believe it."

He let go of Berwald's wrists and slide both his hands to the male's belt. With quick and skilled fingers, he untied the belt before Berwald had to the chance to stop him.

The Swede let go of the book he was holding and grabbed Mathias wrists. He pulled them into the air, holding them away from his body. His piercing blue eyes looked straight through the Dane, but with the leak of more than one expression, it was hard to see if he really meant to glare at Mathias or not.

Mathias let go of the belt, that he was still holding in his hands, and stared at the Swede with a satisfied smirk. He moved his lips closer to Berwald's again, trying to steal a kiss from his lips, but their lips never touched.

Berwald forced the Dane with his back against the bookcase and pressed Mathias' arms next to his head against a few books. "I won't serve as your play toy."

Mathias was surprised by the action but it didn't take long before a smirk appeared on the Dane's face. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he did not dislike the dominance of the Swede either.

"I don't mind it like this either." The Dane said seductive. He leaned his head to the side, showing the Swede his neck and expecting the Swedish Viking to tease him.

Yet Berwald did not. Instead the Swede, pressed forcefully against Mathias shoulder, still holding the Dane's wrists, and forced him with his back against the floor.

Mathias, who liked their rough little game, smirked when he smacked against the floor. He felt the grip around his wrist loosen and took his change to grab Berwald's collar, planning to pull him closer.

Berwald let go of the Dane's arms and pulled away when Mathias tried to pull him closer. He stood up and within a few steps he was at the door. He opened it and left, letting the door fall in it's frame with a bang and leaving the Dane alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

Read the other endings as well~ 3


	3. Ending 3: Handjob

**A Viking's Need**  
><strong>Ending 3<strong>

"Berwald Oxenstierna. 11th of August." Mathias read on top of the page. His eyes slid over the words written in the journal that lay on top of Berwald's desk.

He knew it wasn't very polite to read someone else's journal, but he was a Viking, rules and politeness were words that didn't exist in his vocabulary. Besides, a journal that lay open on top of a desk would make anyone curious, wouldn't it?

The Dane's eyes scanned the pages while he blistered through the journal. He wasn't reading it. Berwald's handwriting was too small and delicate to his liking, what made reading it annoying. Instead he just search for words that might take his interests, at least enough to make him want to read it.

'Moron' was one of these interesting words. It was written quite a lot within the journal as a substitute for a name, though the name itself was never written down anywhere.

Mathias had to think about it for a while. The only ones on the ship that were important enough to write about were Lucas, Berwald and the Dane himself.

Not even thinking that Berwald could have meant him, he automatically thought the Swede called Lucas a moron. Lucas had his arrogance, but calling him a moron was a bit to much, at least that was what Mathias thought.

"Don't read someone else's journal." A low growling voice spoke behind Mathias. The words were partly hidden behind a mumble and some letters were swallowed away in the man's accent.

The Dane recognised the voice right away and turned around to meet with the Swedish blue eyes.

"It's not very nice of you to call Lucas a moron." The Dane said with a cheerful smirk. He wasn't denying his actions nor was he ashamed of them.

Berwald stared at the Dane with an expression that would scare most people away, yet it did not affect Mathias. Living around both Berwald and Lucas, who could only blank stare or death glare, turned him immune. Besides, the Dane's positive nature made him blind for the negativity of other's, including their negative emotions.

"Lucas isn't the moron." Berwald said. He walked towards his desk and grabbed his journal, took the journal to his bookcase on the left and put it back between two thick books.

"Why you're here?" The Swede asked before turning back to the Dane.

Mathias smirked cheerful when Berwald asked him the question he was waiting for. "It had been days since we last saw land…" He started. "…and there will be more before we are back home." The Dane had a playful twinkling in his eyes, while he searched for eye contact with the Swede. "There are no woman on board and…"

Berwald cut the Dane off quickly. "Not interested." He said and walked back to his bookcase, grabbing a different book out of it.

Mathias blinked at Berwald in silence. He hadn't thought that the Swede could have refused.

The Dane took a step in the Swede's direction, grabbed the male's upper arms and brought their lips closer. "You're a male too. I'm sure you have urges." While he spoke their lips brushed lightly against each other.

Berwald pushed Mathias away from him. "I said no." He said and took a few steps away from the Dane.

Mathias grabbed the Swede's wrist and pulled him close again. "Don't tell me you don't have cravings." He whispered in the Swede's ear. "Because I won't believe it."

He let go of Berwald's wrists and slide both his hands to the male's belt. With quick and skilled fingers, he untied the belt before Berwald had to the chance to stop him.

The Swede let go of the book he was holding and grabbed Mathias wrists. He pulled them into the air, holding them away from his body. His piercing blue eyes looked straight through the Dane, but with the leak of more than one expression, it was hard to see if he really meant to glare at Mathias or not.

Mathias let go of the belt, that he was still holding in his hands, and stared at the Swede with a satisfied smirk. He moved his lips closer to Berwald's again, trying to steal a kiss from his lips, but their lips never touched.

Berwald forced the Dane with his back against the bookcase and pressed Mathias' arms next to his head against a few books.

Mathias was surprised by the action but it didn't take long before a smirk appeared on the Dane's face. He rolled his wrists in Berwald's grip and turned his arms, bringing his elbows to the side. His wrists slipped through the Swede's fingers. Before Berwald had the change to take a hold of the Dane's arms again, Mathias grabbed Berwald's arms and pushed him back.

In the middle of the room, Berwald grabbed Mathias' arms. After raising his arm over Mathias' head -and flicking the Dane's arm along- he spun the Dane around his axis, until Mathias stood with his back against Berwald's chest.

With his arms now crossed before his chest and with his back against the long Swede, Mathias shock a little. There was just no way that he was going to be bottom in this one.

He recovered quickly from the shock and lay his head against the Swede's shoulder. "You're dancing with me, Berwald?" He asked grinning and tried to pull his hands out of the Swede's grip. As he had expected the Swede didn't let him go that easily, but that was exactly what he hoped for.

While he struggled to get out of Berwald's grip, he took small steps to the side, turning them both with their back towards the Swede's bed.

Mathias moved a foot between the legs of the Swede and, as quickly as he could, hooked his foot behind one of Berwald's legs, tackling him. He pushed back with his upper body and brought the Swede out of balance.

Because Berwald was still holding the Dane, Mathias was pulled along with the male. During their fall Berwald let go of Mathias' arms and used them to break his fall.

Mathias tried to restore his balance, but in vain. Both males fell onto the straw and hides covered bed. Berwald on his back and Mathias on his side next to him.

The Dane could swear he heard the wood under the straw breaking, but paid little attention to it. He quickly turned on hands and knees, grabbed the Swede's wrists and pressed them against the bed.

When Berwald started struggling and managed to sit up straight, Mathias quickly sat down onto the Swede's lap and pressed his hands above his head against the wall. He brought his lips to Berwald's ear and whispered. "Got ya." He said and chuckled seductive.

Mathias pressed his lips against the Swede's neck and kissed his skin once. He let go of Berwald's wrists sliding his hands over the Swede's arms to the shoulder and pressed his shoulder against the wall, making sure that Berwald wouldn't break free from his grip.

Berwald grabbed Mathias arms, but didn't push him away this time. He just stared at the Dane, quietly waiting to see how far Mathias was planning to do.

Mathias took his chance. He slide his hands over the Swede's chest down to his stomach. While he searched for the edge of Berwald's shirt, he licked a wet trail over the male's neck to his ear until he could bite the male's earlob.

The Dane's fingers curled around the waist band of Berwald's pants and pulled it down, while his other hand searched it's way over Berwald's stomach underneath his shirt.

After pulling Berwald's pants down enough to reveal the budge in the male's underwear, Mathias looked down and grinned. Apparently the male hadn't disliked it as much as he had said at first.

He brushed his lips along the Swede's ear and blew in it. "Touch me, Berwald." He demanded. Then he grabbed one of Berwald's hands and brought it to the budge in the Dane's pants.

Mathias slipped his hand into Berwald's underwear and grabbed the half hard erection that the fabric was hiding from him. His fingers trailed over the skin, while he enjoyed Berwald's shuddering breath.

The Dane felt Berwald's finger running over the fabric of his pants and let out a satisfied groan. He bit the Swede's bottom lip and pulled it, then he licked the spot he just bit and let his demanding tongue slip between Berwald's already parted lips.

The Swede's hand moved away from Mathias budge and searched it's way into the Dane's pants. His fingers slipped around the hard flesh and began to pump it roughly.

Mathias groaned. He let his free hand run through the Swede's short hair and pulled it. His skilled tongue slipped deeper in Berwald's mouth and fought with the male's tongue for dominance. He as well start rubbing the other, forcing moaning sounds from the longer male's throat.

Mathias pulled away from the kiss, licking the Swede's upper lip in the process. He kept their lips close, far enough not to touch, but close enough to feel each other's fastening breaths.

While Berwald's fingers worked their magic, Mathias felt the pressure rising within his abdomen. He licked his lips luscious and bucked his hips into Berwald's hand. His thumb slide to the slit in the head of Berwald's erection and circled around it.

"Come for me, Berwald." Mathias said, his eyes half lidded, while he continued stimulating the Swede, this time with quick and rough strokes.

The Dane listened to the Swede's breath rhythm estimating how long it would take before his release. The almost inaudible moans within every pant turned the Dane on even more.

The nails of his free hand scratched over the fabric of Berwald's shirt. It wasn't going to take long anymore. Not for the Dane, but neither for the Swede, Mathias could see that on the blush that had formed on Berwald's face.

"You're coming?" Mathias asked the Swede seductively, but Berwald didn't answer. The Dane stared into the Swedish blue eyes, before he pressed his lips against Berwald's ear again and continue. "I am." He whispered.

That same moment, he heard Berwald's breath shiver and felt the male's body tremble. A split second later the Swede's warm sticky substance dripped on the Dane's hand.

Mathias smirked and licked the edge of Berwald's ear. With only two more of the Swedish strokes, he could feel his own release. The pressure in his lower body flew away in a delicious orgasm.

By shamelessly moaning the Swede's name, Mathias let Berwald know he was satisfied. And he was, far more than he had been in the last few days.

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

Read the other endings as well~ 3


	4. Ending 4: All The Way

**A viking's need**  
><strong>Ending 4<strong>

"Berwald Oxenstierna. 11th of August." Mathias read on top of the page. His eyes slid over the words written in the journal that lay on top of Berwald's desk.

He knew it wasn't very polite to read someone else's journal, but he was a Viking, rules and politeness were words that didn't exist in his vocabulary. Besides, a journal that lay open on top of a desk would make anyone curious, wouldn't it?

The Dane's eyes scanned the pages while he blistered through the journal. He wasn't reading it. Berwald's handwriting was too small and delicate to his liking, what made reading it annoying. Instead he just search for words that might take his interests, at least enough to make him want to read it.

'Moron' was one of these interesting words. It was written quite a lot within the journal as a substitute for a name, though the name itself was never written down anywhere.

Mathias had to think about it for a while. The only ones on the ship that were important enough to write about were Lucas, Berwald and the Dane himself.

Not even thinking that Berwald could have meant him, he automatically thought the Swede called Lucas a moron. Lucas had his arrogance, but calling him a moron was a bit to much, at least that was what Mathias thought.

"Don't read someone else's journal." A low growling voice spoke behind Mathias. The words were partly hidden behind a mumble and some letters were swallowed away in the man's accent.

The Dane recognised the voice right away and turned around to meet with the Swedish blue eyes.

"It's not very nice of you to call Lucas a moron." The Dane said with a cheerful smirk. He wasn't denying his actions nor was he ashamed of them.

Berwald stared at the Dane with an expression that would scare most people away, yet it did not affect Mathias. Living around both Berwald and Lucas, who could only blank stare or death glare, turned him immune. Besides, the Dane's positive nature made him blind for the negativity of other's, including their negative emotions.

"Lucas isn't the moron." Berwald said. He walked towards his desk and grabbed his journal, took the journal to his bookcase on the left and put it back between two thick books.

"Why you're here?" The Swede asked before turning back to the Dane.

Mathias smirked cheerful when Berwald asked him the question he was waiting for. "It had been days since we last saw land…" He started. "…and there will be more before we are back home." The Dane had a playful twinkling in his eyes, while he searched for eye contact with the Swede. "There are no woman on board and…"

Berwald cut the Dane off quickly. "Not interested." He said and walked back to his bookcase, grabbing a different book out of it.

Mathias blinked at Berwald in silence. He hadn't thought that the Swede could have refused.

The Dane took a step in the Swede's direction, grabbed the male's upper arms and brought their lips closer. "You're a male too. I'm sure you have urges." While he spoke their lips brushed lightly against each other.

Berwald pushed Mathias away from him. "I said no." He said and took a few steps away from the Dane.

Mathias grabbed the Swede's wrist and pulled him close again. "Don't tell me you don't have cravings." He whispered in the Swede's ear. "Because I won't believe it."

He let go of Berwald's wrists and slide both his hands to the male's belt. With quick and skilled fingers, he untied the belt before Berwald had to the chance to stop him.

The Swede let go of the book he was holding and grabbed Mathias wrists. He pulled them into the air, holding them away from his body. His piercing blue eyes looked straight through the Dane, but with the leak of more than one expression, it was hard to see if he really meant to glare at Mathias or not.

Mathias let go of the belt, that he was still holding in his hands, and stared at the Swede with a satisfied smirk. He moved his lips closer to Berwald's again, trying to steal a kiss from his lips, but their lips never touched.

Berwald forced the Dane with his back against the bookcase and pressed Mathias' arms next to his head against a few books.

Mathias was surprised by the action but it didn't take long before a smirk appeared on the Dane's face. He rolled his wrists in Berwald's grip and turned his arms, bringing his elbows to the side. His wrists slipped through the Swede's fingers. Before Berwald had the change to take a hold of the Dane's arms again, Mathias grabbed Berwald's arms and pushed him back.

In the middle of the room, Berwald grabbed Mathias' arms. After raising his arm over Mathias' head -and flicking the Dane's arm along- he spun the Dane around his axis, until Mathias stood with his back against Berwald's chest.

With his arms now crossed before his chest and with his back against the long Swede, Mathias shock a little. There was just no way that he was going to be bottom in this one.

He recovered quickly from the shock and lay his head against the Swede's shoulder. "You're dancing with me, Berwald?" He asked grinning and tried to pull his hands out of the Swede's grip. As he had expected the Swede didn't let him go that easily, but that was exactly what he hoped for.

While he struggled to get out of Berwald's grip, he took small steps to the side, turning them both with their back towards the Swede's bed.

Mathias moved a foot between the legs of the Swede and, as quickly as he could, hooked his foot behind one of Berwald's legs, tackling him. He pushed back with his upper body and brought the Swede out of balance.

Because Berwald was still holding the Dane, Mathias was pulled along with the male. During their fall Berwald let go of Mathias' arms and used them to break his fall.

Mathias tried to restore his balance, but in vain. Both males fell onto the straw and hides covered bed. Berwald on his back and Mathias on his side next to him.

The Dane could swear he heard the wood under the straw breaking, but paid little attention to it. He quickly turned on hands and knees, grabbed the Swede's wrists and pressed them against the bed.

When Berwald started struggling and managed to sit up straight, Mathias quickly sat down onto the Swede's lap and pressed his hands above his head against the wall. He brought his lips to Berwald's ear and whispered. "Got ya." He said and chuckled seductive.

Mathias pressed his lips against the Swede's neck and kissed his skin once. He brought the hands of the Swede, with a little bit force, behind the male's back and positioned himself between Berwald's legs.

When Mathias tried to move Berwald with his back onto the bed, the Swede start to struggle. He dugged his heels into the straw and tried to push himself out of Mathias grip.

Mathias wasn't planning to let the Swede go -not now he finally had the male- and tried with all his might to pushed Berwald on his back. But it wasn't easy. Even when Berwald couldn't use his hands the Swede managed to restrain himself from being pushed down.

The Dane bowed towards the Swede's lips and kissed him. He ran his tongue over Berwald's lips and searched for an opening between them, yet he did not find one.

While he moved his lips against Berwald's, he moved his knee between the Swede's legs and pressed it against the male's crotch.

A groan escaped Berwald's lips and until Mathias surprised he noticed there was a budge in the male's pants. A smirk appeared on the Dane's face and he pulled away from the kiss.

He moved his knee another time against the budge and noticed that, the moment he did so, Berwald's strength flickered. Within that moment, Mathias acted quickly and forced the Swede with his back against the bed.

Berwald's eyes widened when he noticed the Dane managed to push him down and tried to get up again. Though with gravity working in the advantage of Mathias and in disadvantage of the Swede, Berwald knew that Mathias was in change for the better.

Mathias licked his lips, grinning satisfied. He was still holding the Swede's hands under the male's body and took them in one hand. He pulled his free arm from under Berwald's body and moved it directly to the Swede's pants.

He pulled Berwald's pants and underwear down in one quick movement, revealing the half erected member of the male. "Not really minding it, do you?" Mathias asked teasingly. He looked up at the Swede's face and noticed a slight blush, not from embarrassment, but from the heat that was filling his veins.

The sight aroused the Dane, making him wanting the Swede even more. Impatiently he pulled the Swede's pants further down. He stepped next the Berwald and slide the male's pants to his ankles. Then he quickly stepped back between the Swede's legs.

Mathias slide his hand over the Swede's clothed stomach down to the half erection between his legs. The Dane took it in his hand and rubbed it a few times, received a few quiet moans from the Swede.

Satisfied about the sounds he managed to get out of the Swede, Mathias moved his hand down between the males legs. He looked Berwald straight into the eyes when he let two finger slip in between the male's buttocks and search for his entrance.

Mathias rubbed the entrance before he impatiently slide two fingers in at once.

Berwald flinched when the fingers entered him. He struggled for a moment, but didn't seemed to do his best to get loose from Mathias grip.

Mathias scissored his fingers and gave Berwald only shortly the time to get use to it, before he already added a third.

Berwald flinched again and even let out a painful groan, to let the Dane know that he was going to fast.

Mathias looked up when he heard the groan. He knew why, but he was to impatient and already desperately in need of a release.

He kept his patience for a few short minutes and then pulled his fingers out. With one hand he managed to pull his pants and underwear down. Then he quickly positioned himself and his hard on against Berwald's poorly stretched entrance.

Mathias slowly pushed inside. He felt the Swede's walls tightening around him right away, trying to push him out, but the Dane slowly slide in deeper with a wantonly groan.

The Dane looked down at Berwald. The Swede lay on his back with his eyes closed. Mathias could clearly see that the male was in pain, yet the Swede didn't struggle anymore and the male's member lay fully erected and proudly on his clothed stomach.

Mathias licked his lips luscious, enjoying the sight. He carefully let go of Berwald's arms and waited for a moment what the male would do.

Berwald looked up at Mathias and pulled his arms back, but did not try to get away.

Aroused by the knowledge that Berwald was actually enjoying himself, Mathias pressed in deeper. His hard on slowly slipped inside until it was in all the way 'till the hilt and a moan escaped his lips.

He looked down at Berwald again, noticing that he breath rhythm had sped up and his face had flustered. He slide his hands over the Swede's legs up and slipped under Berwald's shirt.

Mathias pulled himself out, angled himself and forced himself back in. When he pulled out a second time, he grabbed the males hips with both hands. He licked his lips once more and start thrusting in a quick and rough but steady rhythm.

Mathias looked down at the Swede. He wanted to know what Berwald felt, but it was almost impossible to see. The only thing he noticed was that the Swede's breath had turned into panting and that once in a while a moan escaped the male's lips, probably because Mathias managed to thrust against the male's prostate.

The Dane noticed that with every thrust he make against Berwald's prostate, the Swede's insides tightened around him. It didn't take long before he start aiming for that certain spot, making both Berwald and himself groan in pleasure.

The longer he thrust into the male, the higher the pressure in his abdomen became and soon he felt his orgasm coming closer. He bend towards Berwald's ear and licked the edge. "I'm close." He said panting.

Berwald groaned, but did not answer. Instead he grabbed his erection and start to rub it in the same rhythm as Mathias thrusts.

Mathias smirked and continued thrusting quicker and deeper. He placed his head against Berwald's shoulder and shamelessly moaned with every thrust he made.

The Swede's body was shuddering underneath the Dane and so what his breath. That was until his body suddenly stiffened. The Swede moaned when he felt his release, spilling his load over his stomach.

Mathias smirked playfully when he saw the Swede coming underneath him. He thrust in a few times more. The sensation in his abdomen pilling up, until he finally overflew. He released his seed deep inside Berwald. Satisfied and exhausted he collapsed on top of the Swede.

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

This is the last ending  
>I hope you enjoyed yourself~ 3<p> 


End file.
